


Ось мира

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Possessive Sex, Single work, Time Travel, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Путешествие во времени, Секс в состоянии аффекта, Собственнический секс, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Асока возвращается в прошлое, чтобы его исправить.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Ось мира

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлен заявкой "Энакин изменяет Падме с Асокой, и именно это становится причиной его падения на Темную сторону. Побольше мрачняка и самокопаний" Однако с заявкой не совпадает. Автор просит прощения и уверяет, что он очень, очень пытался натянуть свои хэды на заявку, но вышло то, что вышло.

— Асока, постой… — в последнее мгновение Рекс схватил ее за плечо и встал на пути. — Ты не должна делать это одна.

Рекс сорвал шлем с головы. На нее смотрел старик и не хотел отпускать, как когда-то смотрел мужчина и не хотел делиться.

Асока смотрела за портал перед собой и видела их молодыми.

Асока смотрела за портал перед собой и видела там его.

В нем одном всегда был сосредоточен весь смысл мира. Она что-то такое чувствовала еще тогда, семнадцать лет назад. О чем-то таком ей говорил Мол.

— Одна я не буду. Там будет он, ты забыл?

Рекс положил руку ей на шею. Сжал, и пластоид впился в кожу. Рекс смотрел на нее и плакал. Слезы лились, как тогда, в последний день Республики, в день победы и смерти.

— Этого я и боюсь, Асока.

Она шагнула вперед.

Она не боялась.

* * *

Тут было так ярко, что глаза резало.

Асока уже и забыла, как это бывает, когда не экономят топливо и нет страха теплового следа. Разрушитель шел ровно, не вибрировал под ногами и не скрипел, когда пускал между переборками отряды. Нервы никак не могли успокоиться, и Асоке казалось, что ее со всех сторон окружают имперцы.

Бо-Катан уверенно шла вперед: она еще верила, что, с джедаями или нет, на Мандалоре все изменится к лучшему. Такая же наивная, как и все они тогда, кроме Мола. Асока еще не решила, будет ли его убивать. Мысль уйти с ним грела своей доступностью. Кто еще бы смог ее понять? Вернуться назад не выйдет.

Асока сбавила шаг, почувствовав, как всполохами за горизонтом подступает к ней сила Энакина. Еще мгновение.

— Асока!

Она остановилась на месте, застыла на вдохе. Жив.

Он рванул к ней, как тогда. Асока не успела взять себя в руки: бессознательное взъярилось в голове, немой крик защекотал язык, ладони пронзил тремор.

Даже сейчас, сквозь пятнадцать лет смуты, Асока помнила тот день. Прожитые годы не смогли ничего сделать с памятью. В прошлый раз она оттолкнула его — в прошлый раз ошиблась.

— Энакин!

Он оторвал ее от пола, как пушинку.

Внутри словно что-то оборвалось и зазвенело. Сердце искрами взвилось в груди.

Великая Сила, а она уже и забыла, как он силен!

Энакин обхватил ее поперек талии, зарылся ладонями под пояс. Асока дышала им: зажмурилась, жадно глотая воздух, елозила по табарду губами, прижалась носом к груди так тесно, что стало нечем дышать. Пыль и пепел — все, что неизменно оставалось в нем прежним, даже и на Малакоре.

Сердце еще поиграло немного, а потом бухнуло в живот, да там же и взорвалось. Асока, не помня себя, вцепилась ему в волосы, сжала талию коленями и взвыла, заливая робу слезами. Она думала, это давно сломалось. Она думала, что кончилось, прошло, забылось, как страшный сон после рассвета, рассосалось, будто и не было в мареве прожитых лет, в крови ушедших битв, в сосущей, бездушной черноте…

— Энакин! — она ревела, как девчонка, которую задушила двадцать лет назад.

Вкогтилась в его шею ногтями, не замечая, как под его хваткой хрустят ребра. Очнулась уже на земле, когда он зачарованно держал ее за плечи, а Оби-Ван с Бо-Катан скрылись за поворотом. Взяла себя в руки и вдохнула полной грудью, призвав Силу в союзники: ей нужен был чистый разум.

— Даже не верится, что ты здесь! Как ты жила? — он заваливал ее вопросами, на которые давно были готовы ответы. Она репетировала весь разговор перед прыжком, зубрила до каждой фразы. Не было сложным повторить.

На самом деле ей в какой-то степени повезло: Империя не вела к покою, Альянс не давал легкой жизни, и за семнадцать прожитых без него лет Асока едва ли набрала больше веса, чем было в ней восемнадцатилетней. Энакин долго ее не видел, а на войне каждый день шел за три: он бы не заметил подмены. К тому же, когда Асока готовилась, она выдала меддроиду старые голо. Даже Рекс различал с трудом, а уж клоны-то знали разницу.

Сама она видела только одно отличие, да и то было во взгляде — не вытравишь. Та она, из прошлого, еще умела жить. Однако Энакин не был ни знатоком душ, ни клоном. Он и не разобрался.

Пока Энакин ее расспрашивал, каждый в ангаре старательно на них не смотрел. Кроме Рекса — и Асока, запоздало встретившись с ним взглядом, улыбнулась ему. А ведь в прошлый раз даже его не заметила.

Рекс… Он был тем единственным, кто все эти двадцать лет был рядом. Но здесь, в прошлом, с юным лицом и расписанной по уставу жизнью, он все еще оставался тем, кто ничего не понял в себе самом. Асока не могла его таким видеть. Удивительно, но в Империи он нашел себя, хоть сам бы и не признался. Впрочем, счастливей он был бы в Республике. Все они, идеалисты, были бы.

В груди кольнуло и отпустило: не время.

Бо-Катан с Оби-Ваном ждали за поворотом коридора, в небольшом зале с тактическим экраном. Когда Асока с Энакином вошли, Оби-Ван неловко коснулся ее в Силе, делясь радостью встречи. Опять начали обсуждать Мандалор. Асока рассеянно следила за разговором и позволила себе окунуться в Силу, различая живые искры тысяч джедаев. Сосущая пустота в груди после резни так и не затянулась.

Бо-Катан и Оби-Ван опять начали спорить; Асоку тяготил их раздор. У этого дурака от любимой женщины осталась целая живая сестра. Ей ли не знать, как позже он растратит всю жизнь в песках Татуина, поминая брата и каясь у могилы его матери? Все они так бездарно упускали время…

Мол ждал Энакина в городе, готовился к его визиту. Скорее всего, им не придется искать его весь день, как было в первый раз. Но чтобы задержать Энакина, Асоке нужно не допустить победы. Мол должен будет уйти, должен будет дать время, чтобы дать время Дуку. Неважно было, выживет он или погибнет; неважно, кто его убьет, если это будет не Энакин, — в прошлый раз все началось с него.

— Я должен буду поговорить с Советом.

— Я думала, смерть Сатин для тебя что-то значила!

Да когда же они замолчат?

У Асоки начала гудеть голова, когда Энакин повел ее к дивизии. Она старательно отдавала честь по пути и улыбалась клонам, как репетировала до этого. Перебросилась парой слов с Рексом — какой же он молодой! — оглядела давно погибших товарищей; напряженно ждала каждое мгновение вой сирены.

Когда прибежал Оби-Ван и начал петь про то, как они вдвоем срочно нужны канцлеру, который завис над полным джедаев храмом, Асока даже не слушала.

— Энакин, ты нужен мне, — она крепко взяла его за руку, — ты нужен мне здесь.

У нее было достаточно времени, чтобы его узнать. Каждый раз перед тем, как скрестить мечи с близкими, Вейдер звал их пойти за ним. Что бы тут поменялось?

Он неуверенно сжал ее пальцы, посмотрел исподлобья на Оби-Вана.

— Так приказывает Совет, — повторил Кеноби.

— На Корусканте сейчас магистр Винду, и ты сам будешь там через час. Канцлер — высший приоритет, без меня Совет пошлет за ним магистра. А на Мандалоре с Молом останется одна Асока, — Энакин отбросил сомнения, стиснул пальцы Асоки, и она ощутила, как его бросило в жар. — С Молом, который уже убил Квай-Гона; с Молом, которого не смог убить даже ты.

— Энакин…

— Я не брошу ее один на один с ситхом! Я не лишусь ее снова.

Сирена завопила громче, времени не было, до прыжка оставалось десять минут. Оби-Ван посмотрел на них по очереди и вздохнул.

— Скажу Совету, что тебя вызвало военное командование. Они не будут интересоваться причиной.

Энакин кивнул, напряженно хмурясь. Асока понимала: выбирая ее, Энакин ставил под удар Оби-Вана. Но на ее стороне была правда, а на стороне Кеноби — Совет, который к этому времени с правдой давно разошелся. Энакин пал из-за их ошибок — из-за их продажной гнилой политики… Это Совет, а не Республика, проиграл войну. Нельзя было дать им все испортить снова.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Оби-Ван.

* * *

В былое время она бы ничего не нашла: ни Мола, ни оправданий для себя, ни воли. Сейчас было иначе, и она работала на опережение. Оторваться от группы и выйти на губернатора было просто, а потом Асока вытрясла из его головы все, что он знал про Мола. Выходило негусто, но подземная база отыскалась, а с ней выстроился и план передвижений по канализации. Последним штрихом она скрыла в памяти себя и отправила губернатора дальше служить службу родине.

В свое время, пока была Фалкрумом, Асока сканировала так память бессчетных военных. Первые умирали, но Асока училась и нарабатывала опыт. Сначала смерти воспринимались тяжело, а потом все легче и легче, пока вовсе не стали рутиной. Простая военная правда: ты всегда обмениваешь жизни своих солдат на смерти чужих. Плохой из тебя командир, если не понимаешь.

Прибыв сюда, Асока уже знала, что прошлое мертво. В первый же день отловила себя-ребенка и выбила из сознания. Так и оставила лежать в ящике, включила на жизнеобеспечение и поставила таймер. Не вернется до срока — она сама проснется и увидит деку с последними новостями. Вернется — сотрет девчонке память и отправит в большой мир за лучшей долей. Будет приглядывать, как за дочерью, научит жизни…

Фантазии.

Энакин стоял за ее плечом живым воплощением одной из таких, и хмурился. Они только что замкнули осаду над Сандари и сейчас били по норам моловых прихвостней, а те все не хотели заканчиваться.

— Это будет длиться вечно, если мы не найдем центр командования!

Он был в сегменте 2–1-7, прямо под фундаментом дома правительства. Асока спутала карты так, что они искали в сегменте 4–3-6, прямо под дворцом.

Но почему не выходит Мол? Все также ее изучает? Бесится, что с Энакином пришла она вместо Оби-Вана?

Прости, старый недруг, но сегодня ты не получишь крови. Прости, дорогой, что твой план сработает без тебя…

На них опять обрушились мандалорцы с огнемётами.

Асока вздохнула, стирая со лба пот. Мол, право слово, можно было быть тише…

А потом началось — прострелило как из плазмомета и погасло.

Асока даже обернулась назад, машинально подняв перед собой мечи, но клоны только растерянно смотрели на нее и пуще прежнего били вперед, прикрывая спину. Однако Энакин упал, схватился за голову, и Асока, не разбирая дороги, подлетела к нему. Клоны сомкнулись вокруг, выбивая последних из людей Мола с позиций.

— Энакин! Энакин! — она била его по щекам.

Он поднял к ней взгляд. Глаза налились кровью, капилляры в склерах полопались. Трясущейся рукой дотронулся до манжета, судорожно переключая комм на частоту штаба.

— Скайуокер. Доложите информацию по осаде Корусканта.

— Связь с центром прервана, по общим каналам перегрузка, пытаемся задействовать закрытый.

— Быстрее.

— Нарушение сети. Устанавливаем связь с орбитальной базой.

Энакин хрипло дышал, уперся взглядом в одну точку и не двигался. Из комма шли помехи, было слышно, как приемник плюется короткими гудками.

— … Была раз….. цеп. . ретр….ов…. вр. мя вос. .новл..ия…

Приемник зашипел, помехи заглохли, повисла тишина.

— Да что там?!

— Удалось пробиться к сети, запрашиваем информацию.

Энакин вскинул глаза к небу, глядел прямо в белое солнце. Асока обвила его рукой за талию, прижала спиной к груди. Он полыхал. В ней самой будто что-то оборвалось. Так похоже на то, что было во время резни, но другое… Далекое и чуждое.

— Генерал.

Голос по ту сторону осип, словно весь воздух выжали.

— Докладывайте.

— В бою при Корусканте флагман Конфедерации был необратимо поврежден, система не справилась с аварийной посадкой. В результате спасательной операции потеряны генералы Кеноби и Фисто, связь с Орденом джедаев не установлена. Граф Дуку мертв. Состояние канцлера Палпатина неопределено.

Энакин выпустил комм из рук, Асока тут же подхватила и оборвала связь — лишнее.

Значит, все так. Асока прикрыла глаза в сожалении о судьбе Оби-Вана и благодарности к его жертве. Кеноби из ее времени счел бы эту смерть за дар Силы и был счастлив ее принять. Понятно стало, почему Мол не атаковал.

Энакин обернулся к Асоке, крепко схватил ее за подбородок и вгляделся — глаза в глаза. Она знала, на что он смотрит. Она смотрела так же на Рекса, когда умерли остальные. Энакин не оплакивал, не истерил и не винился. Она опасалась, что он возьмет на себя вину.

— На месте Фисто должен был быть Винду. Я убью этого ублюдка, как только увижу, Сила мне в свидетели, убью…

Ну да, верно. Зачем брать вину на себя, когда есть другой? Здравствуй, Вейдер, давно не виделись. На сердце надавил давно забытый страх. Впрочем, без предпосылок ситх в Энакине бы и не родился, несмотря на все старания Сидиуса. Ей ли не знать, что пройти войну чистым невозможно?

— Оставь, — выдохнула Асока ему в ладонь, прижала руку к запястью. — Ты же знаешь, как он не хотел бы этого. Не надо так с его памятью.

Энакин молчал, скользил большим пальцем по ее щеке и мотал головой.

Мандалорцы с их позиции давно отступили, клоны рассыпались вокруг, помогая раненым. Потерь, кажется, не было.

Энакин снова активировал коммуникатор.

— Скайуокер. Доложите новости из столицы. Разрушение зданий Ордена, управления армии и флота… Сената?

— Точные списки еще не подготовили, генерал. Но, по общим сведениям, пострадали космопорт и несколько жилых кварталов. Ничего не сказано про объекты вооруженных сил, джедаев или правительства.

Асока положила руку на плечо Энакина. Он сцепил зубы и оборвал связь. Что ему все эти здания? Хуже уже не будет.

Она закрыла глаза, стараясь отогнать гадкую мысль, что это-то и хорошо.

* * *

Вечер они встречали в полевом корпусе. Мол все еще не выходил: ждал. Асока догадывалась, что он пытался провидеть будущее. Ей будущее было видеть незачем, чтобы о нем знать. Самое страшное прошло — Дуку умер от руки Кеноби над Корускантом, о чем Оби-Ван доложил Совету еще до крушения «Длани». План Сидиуса треснул по швам, грядущее обернулось прахом, настоящее выплетало судьбу. Асока была рядом со Скайуокером. Все получалось.

Энакин не мог заснуть: ерзал беспокойно в капсуле, размышляя о произошедшем. Пытался связаться по личным каналам — не получалось. Листал деку с последними новостями, но в сеть просачивались одни слухи. Рекс сидел рядом, прочищал винтовку и полировал визор шлема. Асока пыталась медитировать и собрать все нити воедино. Ощущала Мола, который делал то же самое, и Мол ощущал ее.

Одно безумие на двоих — идиллия.

Она пыталась поговорить с Энакином, когда день закончился. Думала сказать все то же, что за много лет привыкла говорить бойцам: о важности их цели, о готовности к жертве и радости за новый шаг к миру. Примерила лапшу на Скайуокера, подправила пару фраз и уже думала начать, когда он просто взял ее за руку, посмотрел, и Асока сомкнула губы.

Он подвинулся, и она легла рядом, прикрыв их обоих одеялом. Поджала ноги и положила руку ему на грудь, прямо над сердцем. Склонила голову, уперлась лбом в плечо, коснулась щеки монтралом.

— Я тоже его любила, — призналась она.

Энакин зажмурился, поджал губы и отвернулся.

До утра ничего не происходило.

Утром пришли новости, что нашли след в канализации, и отряд Бо-Катан пропал, когда пытался по нему пройти. Бо-Катан пришла к ним с офицерами и предложила взять Мола в клещи, заслав группы разведки с трех сторон. Когда солнце поднялось над горизонтом, все уже были на позициях.

С самого начала все пошло не так: первый отряд плутал, хотя планы канализации были известны, второй столкнулся с первым, и в темноте они едва не перестреляли друг друга, зато третий, где были они с Энакином, шел всегда по прямой, словно в западню к гандарку. Ни у кого даже сомнения не возникло, что все оно так и было. Их просто испытывали на прочность, выматывали и изучали.

Энакин шел вперед, не глядя за тем, как перед ним валятся мандалорцы, а за ним — клоны. Асока прикрывала как могла, будто она и весь отряд вообще имели значение. Он ушел в себя, целиком отдался бою, технично прорывался к цели. Его боль искривляла ток Силы, как черная дыра, взгляд жалил холодом, и каждые полчаса он проверял коммуникатор.

Что только хотел узнать? Судьбу Падме? Она же тогда, кажется, умерла. Говорили, что не справилось сердце, устроили пышные похороны… Но ее точно не должно было быть у космопорта в момент падения. Сколько Асока помнила, она вообще в последний год нечасто появлялась на публике…

Однако Энакин в Силе все тяжелел, а Асока чувствовала, что теряет контроль, и не понимала, почему.

Роковое случилось, когда до центра оставалось не больше сотни метров. Комлинк Энакина зазвенел.

— Вы узнали?

— Да, генерал. Как и подозревали, никаких объектов Ордена джедаев не было разрушено, сенат цел, правительство функционирует.

— Дальше.

Голос Энакина вибрировал, как плазма меча. Хоть дюрасталь режь.

— Ну… генерал, — офицер по ту сторону замялся, — списки жертв еще не составлены, но корабль определенно сажали. Пострадали только космопорт и парочка домов по республиканскому кварталу.

Асока прищурилась. Республиканская, точно. В том районе и через двадцать лет были правительственные квартиры, и комплекс никогда не менялся. Амидала, кажется, как раз занимала один из верхних этажей… Асока закусила губу, покосилась на Энакина: у него испарина выступила на лбу. Он слишком долго молчал.

— Каких домов? — наконец прохрипел он.

— Республиканская с четыреста семьдесят третьего по восемьдесят девятый, все пятисотые до сорокового…. шестьсот третий…

Сердце Асоки остановилось.

Комм еще что-то голосил, но Энакин перемолол его в труху между пальцев, и он разлетелся на гайки. В Силе полыхнуло и взорвалось. С потолка посыпалась пыль, тряхнуло стены, из разорванных труб забила вода и разлетелась во все стороны фонтанами кипятка.

— Энакин!!!

Он обернулся к Асоке, схватил ее бешеной хваткой, и все замелькало. Мандалорцы выскакивали из всех щелей, поливали огнем вместе с водой, плавили песок под ногами. Сверху упал камень, коридор разрушался, трещал пол. Энакин повалился, но не разомкнул хватку; Асока успела вырваться и отскочить, когда под ноги обрушился потолок. Взвилась стена пыли и пара, шум бил молотком по монтралам, трясся воздух.

Энакин кричал.

Асока закашлялась в пыли, сделала шаг в сторону, запнулась и разбила колени. Ошпарилась о струю кипятка, упала на мертвого мандалорца — вырвала его перчатку с щитом и прикрыла голову. Оглянулась, ничего не увидела и поползла, не разбирая дороги, вперед; оторвала клок от майки, плюнула туда, перемяла в кулаке и сунула под нос. Где-то шипела плазма меча, стонали люди, мертвыми падали солдаты. Сила Энакина грохотала вокруг, рушила все, чего касалась, сминала в клочья камень, броню и плоть. Дикие вопли неслись по коридору, когда Сила сжималась, затухали — когда она искажалась, чтобы взять другого.

Впереди полыхнул красный клинок, за ним показалась рука. Пальцы схватили ее за майку, вздернули на ноги и поволокли.

Мол, слава Силе! Явился!

— Не тебя я ожидал здесь увидеть, — он зашипел на нее, как только они вышли из пыли.

— Как неловко, — оскалилась Асока, — а мне так не терпелось познакомится!

Энакин кричал.

Ситх же твою кривую мать, Мол, ты же все это предвидел!

— Все стало хуже, хуже, — он бормотал, как умалишенный, озираясь вокруг; крутил вокруг себя меч, крутил головой за мечом. — Сидиус получит больше, чем мог получить прежде! Вейдер придет к нему добровольно, как алчущий к спасителю! Решай! Решай сейчас!

Мол крутанулся вокруг оси, прижал меч к ее горлу, трясся как загнанный в угол зверь, едва не запек клинком кожу.

Асока не могла дышать, тонула в его глазах, падала в пропасть безумия.

Рекс просил, чтобы она не шла одна. Но он бы не пережил переход, он не одаренный. Мол, Мол пережил бы с ней. Как же она ошиблась! Еще ведь остались порталы…

— Пойдем со мной, — сказала она.

Его зрачки расширились, когда за ее спиной полыхнуло. Сзади послышался грохот.

— Пойдем!!!

Она оглохла от взрыва и собственного крика.

Ее отбросило навзничь, полыхнуло перед глазами.

Энакин пронесся над головой в мантии черного дыма. Забилась в глаза копоть. Впереди полыхали мечи: синий и красный, — камнями летали крики, стоны за спиной выбивали дух.

Кричал Мол, кричал Энакин.

А потом прекратилось, как оборвало. Асока уже ничего не видела.

Он выскочил на нее из свистопляски дыма, искр и пыли. Вцепился в плечи, разорвал майку, затряс тело так, что выбил бы душу — не заметил. На секунду остановился и увидел, что она жива.

Глаза полыхали огнем, волосы опалило пламенем, кровью залился табард.

— Моя, моя, — он прижал ее к себе, судорожно зашарил по телу двумя руками, хрипел в плечо так, словно уже ее похоронил.

Мол… Он думал, что Мол ее убивал.

Он… Убил Мола?

Он рукой забрался ей под юбку, разорвал лосины; затрещала его одежда. Какой он был горячий! Грудь вздымалась, словно внутри ковали огонь, Сила оплела все вокруг живыми цепями. Он пробрался пальцами за ее плечи, протезом — за поясницу, и тут же вошел, зажимая со всех сторон своим телом.

Асока дернулась под ним, подняла ногу и пяткой уткнулась в спину, сглотнула с языка горечь.

Внутри было мокро. Мерзко стало от презрения к себе самой.

Энакин задвигался в ней судорожно, рвано, нашептывал что-то непонятное, покрывал отчаянными поцелуями все, до чего мог дотянуться, шарил руками по спине, по голове и лекку. Она пыталась подвинуться — не отпускал.

— Я никому тебя не отдам, — бормотал он ей в плечи, когда она пристроила вторую ногу у первой и закачалась с ним в одном темпе. — Никому, слышишь?

Из его глаз текли слезы, ее — слезились. Или она и правда плакала? Она не знала, что так умеет.

Энакин обливался потом, полыхал, словно в лихорадке. Безумие сменялось затишьем, затишье разгоралось бурей. Глаза полыхали углями.

— Нам помогут, Асока. Нам помогут.

Он задвигался в ней жестче, она застонала. Кончила, обливая слезами жизнь. Он кончил тоже: внутрь, в нее, будто ту жизнь создавая. Ситх. Закрыл глаза и выпал в забытье.

Что с ним будет, когда он проснется?

Что будет с ней?

* * *

Пыль кружила вокруг липким туманом. Мир был словно разделен на мнимое и произошедшее.

Тело казалось легким, слово во сне. В серой хмари ничего не было видно, пока не полыхнул клинок.

— Ты пойдешь со мной?


End file.
